


Feelin' Hot Hot Hot

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner and Kira suffer through a heat wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' Hot Hot Hot

Sunday morning, and Conner was seated at his kitchen table, head and upper chest resting on the cool wooden surface, the comics inches from his face.

"How can you read like that?" asked Kira distastefully, coming in. She immediately situated herself in front of the fridge and opened the freezer.

"Who says I'm reading," said Conner, his voice muffled from the side of his mouth being stuck to the table. "August in California, hot. Table, not as hot."

"Stand in front of the freezer," said Kira, demonstrating the benefits of this practice.

"Too far away," Conner complained.

"God, you're a whiner," she said. But she removed a package of frozen broccoli and applied it to the back of his exposed neck. He jumped sharply, then relaxed. "Ooh, that feels good," he said. "Thanks."

"No problem." She took out her own frozen vegetable package and sat across from him. "Since when do you eat carrots?" she asked, surveying the label of her package.

He shrugged one shoulder. "On sale."

"While I commend your frugal shopping, you sort of kill the concept by buying the first thing you see. You and I both know you'll never eat these."

"But I am getting use out of them, aren't I?" he returned, lifting his head just enough so that she received the full weight of one of his sardonic smiles.

"Touché." She smiled at him affectionately, reaching across the table to wipe a sweaty clump of hair out of his face. "When are you going to cut your hair?"

"Cut my hair?" he echoed, the statement alarming enough to get him to sit up straight. "Why?"

"It's getting long," she said.

"It's always been long. And as I recall, you've never cared before."

She went to touch the sweat-dampened locks once more. "No, I guess I haven't." She settled back, apparently deciding to drop the subject. The broccoli was beginning to thaw, sending rivulets of condensation coursing down the back of his neck and sliding beneath his t-shirt. "God, it's hot."

He grinned, the trademark Conner McKnight smile that only he could pull off. "You could take something off. You know, it's getting hot in here... so take off all your clothes."

"Ew, you so did not just quote Nelly at me."

"Ew," he said mockingly, "you so did not just recognize Nelly lyrics at me."

She hit him with the frozen carrots, which was both cool but painful. "Ow."

"You deserved it."

"Seriously, though, I think I'm just gonna take off my clothes and pass out on the couch."

"Was that an invitation or a threat?"

"Which would you like it to be?" he said, unable to keep the flirtatious note out of his tone. The icy water trailing down his back was a welcome counteraction to the smoldering glances exchanged between the two.

Kira raised her eyebrows just a hint as she contemplated this. She weighed the frozen bag of carrots in her hand, studying it. She smiled.


End file.
